


Flashes of Bronze

by TwiAddictAnne



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiAddictAnne/pseuds/TwiAddictAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a combination of flash fics for the Twilight25 Challenge, Round-9. There is going to be 25 flash fics all having the same main character - Edward Cullen.</p><p>All chapters will be independent flash fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: So this is gonna be a collection of flash fics all based on the central character of Edward Cullen. We are given word prompts to write with this round. All chapters are going to be independent flash fics. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter-1: Ancient

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #1, Ancient  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M (For drug references and cursing)  
Word Count: 500

 

The first time I set my eyes on Edward Cullen was when we were surrounded by an ancient civilization. No, I didn’t time travel to meet him. I was just on a trip with my friends to Rome and that’s where I first met him.

 

We were visiting a historical museum there, and I was so mesmerized by the vastness of the Roman history that I didn’t even notice where I was walking. Before I could realize what was happening, I bumped into someone coming from the opposite direction.

 

“Ouch!” I cried out in pain and turned to look at the jerk who almost made me fall on my ass. But all I could see was a big professional looking camera in front of me. The camera was obscuring the face of my assailant and I could just make out the auburn hair on top of his head and the slightly tanned hands gripping the camera.

 

I put my bitch-face on and snapped, “Hey, I get that you like the statues and all, but can please watch where you’re walking?”

 

The hands slowly moved downwards, lowering the camera and making me almost swallow my tongue.

 

Because, there, standing in front of me was the most handsome guy I had ever laid eyes on.

 

He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and said slowly, “Hello, Kettle, I’m Pot.”

 

I blushed, realizing that I was blaming him for something that was as much my fault as was his.

 

I offered him an apologetic smile and tried to lighten the mood with a lame come-back. “Yeah, I really am Kettle, but you can also call me weed.”

 

The slight frown on his face cleared, and he smiled a beautiful smile that made me want to stop the whole world so that I could just stare at that smile.

 

Still smiling, he held out a hand to me. “I think we should cool the drug analogies, or we’d both be arrested for suspected possession. So, just for the record, my real name is not Pot; it’s Edward Cullen.”

 

“Dang! I actually liked the name Pot.” I pretended to be disheartened, only to make him chuckle and then put my hand in his outstretched one. “I’m Isabella Swan and I’m sorry for acting like a bitch before.”

 

He shook my hand and smiled, telling me that it was forgotten already. “I should probably apologize as well, since I got so lost into taking pictures that I almost made you fall,” he said with a lopsided smile gracing his lips.

 

I shrugged. “How about we call it even, then?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, before bringing my hand up to his mouth to brush his lips lightly against my knuckles.

 

My blushing intensified, and he held onto my hand as he asked me softly, “May I capture your photo, Beautiful Bella? To remember when we met?”

 

I bit my lip and nodded. Because the truth was, he had already captured a piece of my heart.


	2. Chapter-2: Animalistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: I’m glad you guys liked the 1st one. Here’s the second flash. :)

Chapter-2: Animalistic

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #2. Animalistic  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

 

A low, animalistic growl bursts out of my lips as I see her smile at the fucktard she’s having dinner with.

 

From the shadows, I see her shift her head at the last minute so that his disgusting lips don’t touch hers, and he kisses her cheek instead.

 

I almost snap as I see him reach for her hand. I swear I’m going to kill that fucker for even thinking he can touch what’s _mine_.

 

Thankfully, her phone rings right that moment. She gives him a shrug and motions for him to go inside the restaurant as she takes the call.

 

This is my cue.

 

The moment the fucker is out of sight, I step out of the shadows and walk straight toward her.

 

Maybe she turns her head involuntarily, maybe she feels my approach, I don’t know. But the moment I stand behind her, she turns around to face me.

 

“Edward ...” she says my name in a sigh.

 

The animal in me doesn’t let her say anything else. He only remembers how she used to sigh my name while she writhed under me until a handful of months ago.

 

I grab the back of her neck and crush my lips to hers. She doesn’t fight me. Instead, she lets out a desperate moan and burrows into my chest, as if trying to crawl inside me.

 

The animal roars in victory.

 

When I feel her ragged breathing I let go of her lips, and she doesn’t push me away like she did the last time I tried to kiss her. No, she fists my shirt in a tight grip.

 

I nudge her chin up with my knuckles, making her look into my eyes and ask hoarsely, “You really don’t love me anymore, Bella?”

 

She sniffles and shakes her head. My world comes crushing down around me. My knees almost buckle, but she holds me, not letting me fall.

 

“I could never _not_ love you, Edward. I was stupid to listen to my mom. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I listened to her and broke up with you. She told me that I was holding you back and I believed her.”

 

I scoff. “You believed that crap? Bella, _you_ are my world. You will never hold me back.”

 

She hides her face in my chest and whispers, “I know. I was stupid. Forgive me, please?”

 

I hold her face in between my hands and look into her eyes. “Will you come home with me?”

 

She nods fervently. “Always, Edward. You _are_ my home.”

 

I smile and place a light kiss on her forehead. “Then there’s nothing to forgive, baby.”

 

She whispers her thanks and promises of loving me forever, and I believe her as I lead her to my car.

 

As she is about to get inside, I ask, “What about Black?”

 

She giggles and shakes her head. “He’s here on a date ... with a guy. I was just his wing-girl. It has always been you, Edward.”

 

And I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	3. Chapter-3: Banned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: Ready for another flash of bronze? Enjoy! ;)

** Chapter-3: Banned **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #3: Banned  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M/ NC-17  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

A smile creeps up on my face as I see her dance around. She doesn’t know that I am standing here, watching her. In fact, I’m sure she thinks I’m still fast asleep on our bed as she makes breakfast for us.

 

I lean against the wall and enjoy her little impromptu dance show. The earphones she has on don’t tell me what she’s dancing to, but I really don’t care about anything other than seeing her move happily around our kitchen.

_How did I get so lucky?_ I ask myself that question every day.

 

As she twirls a little, her perpetual disagreement with gravity comes into the play, making her trip. She catches herself by grabbing on the kitchen counter and pokes her tongue out at the floor for tripping her.

 

I cannot hold back the chuckle that escapes me. With a gasp, she turns around to see me standing there and pouts in her adorable way. She looks so beautiful in nothing but my shirt.

 

She saunters toward me and loops her arms around my neck. Leisurely, she kisses me good morning and says, “You look so fucking sexy that it should be illegal.”

 

I allow my hands to creep underneath the shirt that almost reaches her mid thighs and rest them on her perfect ass. “You look so fucking perfect in my shirt that you should be banned from wearing anything else,” I retort.

 

She smiles against my neck as her tongue licks along my Adam’s Apple.

 

I cannot take her teasing anymore and without a warning, I grasp her in my arms and turn, pushing her back against the wall.

 

When she feels how ready I am for her, her smile broadens. “Looks like I woke you up,” she says, biting her lip in the way that has the ability to make me hard in a second.

 

I lean my head down to pull that lip into my mouth and kiss her like she is my everything. Because she really _is_ my everything.

 

A light moan comes out of her mouth and I feel her wrapping her legs on either side of my hips, silently giving me the permission to love her. With one hand, I push my boxers down while the other hand holds her to me.

 

The moment I enter her, I feel like I am in heaven.

 

She lets her head fall against the wall and says like a prayer, “Edward, I love you.”

 

I smile against the valley of her breasts and place a kiss right over her heart. “I love you too, Bella,” I respond before getting lost in my perfect heaven—my Bella.

 

Once we’re back down to earth, I kiss her swollen lips softly and whisper, “Happy anniversary, Mrs. Cullen.”

 

She entangles her fingers through my hair and smiles against my lips. “Happy anniversary, baby. So how about breakfast now that you’ve had your dessert?”

 

With a cocky grin, I reply, “I’m just getting started on my feast, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The author of this little flash fic is not to be held responsible for any necessary cold showers resulting from reading this. :P
> 
> Thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> I am almost halfway through the prompts right now. So, I think I can afford to update twice a week from now on. Tuesdays sound good? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	4. Chapter-4: Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: As promised, another new flash is here. Enjoy! :)

Chapter-4: Complications

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #4: Complications  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M (For language)  
Word Count: 500

 

“Fuck! I hate my job,” I groan as I crash on the couch and close my eyes, ready for this day to be over.

 

I feel nimble fingers wrap around my wrists and raise my arm from where it rests over my head.

 

Moving my arm, I open my eyes to meet the beautiful chocolate brown ones I love.

 

“Edward,” she says softly. “You love your job.”

 

I shake my head. “Not on nights like this, I don’t.”

 

Worry washes over her features as she sits down beside me and cuddles against my chest. “What happened?”

 

I let out a harsh breath and hold her close to me. “I lost a patient tonight.”

 

Her face softens and I can feel her sadness as she leans her head down against my shoulder.

 

“Edward, you’re an ER doctor, a damn good one, but a human and not God. You can’t save everyone,” she says.

 

Like the petulant child I can be at times, I mumble, “I know. But I wish I could stop the complications from deteriorating ...”

 

She sits up straighter and looks into my eyes. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

 

Taking a deep breath, I let out all the frustrations that have been building in my chest all night long. “This little kid came in tonight. He’s only three years old. We thought he was having an asthma attack.”

 

She lets her hand rest on my chest and looks at me with compassion written all over her face as if she can feel the hurt going through me. “What happened?” she asks.

 

I sigh. “I tried to stabilize him. But every time I thought he was stabilized, something else went wrong with him. The little complications turned severe and within an hour, I was standing over his tiny body, declaring him dead. Turns out, he had a congenital heart problem which caused all the complications. I fucking hate complications.”

 

She sniffles as a teardrop makes its way down her cheek.

 

“Damn it! Now I upset you,” I groan.

 

She wipes her cheeks and then cups my face in her hands. She puts her lips on mine and kisses me like she can take away my pain with this.

 

Then she separates our mouths and says in a soft yet stern voice, “You listen to me, Edward Cullen, you are a fucking fantastic doctor, and it’s your responsibility to help people but that is it. You’re not God, Edward. You don’t have to save everyone. Not every fucking thing that happens is a result of your failure. You’re _not_ a failure. You hear me?”

 

Her little speech makes me smile because this is what Bella does for me. She is my wife, my rock, my family and my best friend. I tug her down to my chest and kiss the top of her head. “I hear you, baby. Thank you for loving me.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for, Edward. I love you,” she whispers and truer words have never been spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> I have finally caved and opened a Twitter account. So, if you want, follow me to get alerts about updates and teaser links for my stories. My twitter handle is TwiAddictAnne. :)
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	5. Chapter-5: Covert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.

Chapter-5: Covert

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #5: Covert  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M (For Cussing and drug references)  
Word Count: 500

 

“Edward?” Her whisper-soft voice makes me want to go back in time and stop myself from calling her. But I know that I need to do this ... for her.

 

For a moment, I close my eyes and remember the way her soft body felt against mine in the morning. I remember her whispering words of love as she fell apart in my arms. That’s the reason we are here now. I cannot lie to her anymore.

 

I open my eyes; take a deep breath and turn around to face her.

 

Her face reflects the worry in her eyes.

 

She reaches for me and like the greedy asshole I am, I lean into her touch as she places a hand on my cheek.

 

“Hey, what is it? You look worried,” she says.

 

I move my head and place a soft kiss on her palm before saying, “I’m leaving, Bella.”

 

Confusion, realization, hurt, and sadness flashes through her features, and in that moment, I truly hate what I do.

 

In a broken whisper she asks, “Why?”

 

I inhale sharply.

_This is it._

 

“Bella, I’m not who you think I am. I’m not a drug dealer. I’m a CIA asset,” I say calmly.

 

A gasp leaves her lips, and then she’s shaking her head. “No, NO! I don’t believe that. What we have cannot be a lie, Edward!” she cries out, fisting my shirt in both of her hands.

 

I grab her hands in mine, trying to calm her down. “Bella, what we have is the most beautiful truth in my life. Our love is the purest thing I’ve ever experienced. And that’s the reason I cannot keep lying to you. I’m here on a covert mission, Bella.”

 

She sniffles and leans her head down on my chest, hugging me to herself with every bit of strength her tiny body has. “What kind of mission?” she asks.

 

I hesitate for a beat before answering. “I’m supposed to earn Dwyer’s trust and get information about his cartel. The CIA wants to demolish his empire.”

 

A determined look crosses her face as she holds me tighter. “What happens after you hand the information over?” she asks out-of-the-blue.

 

I’m startled by her sudden question and respond quickly, “Baby, I’m not gonna finish it. But if I did, I’d be given a new identity and protection from any and all of Dwyer’s minions.”

 

A slow smile plays on her lips as she says, “You don’t need to leave me then, Edward.”

 

“What?” Now I’m the confused one.

 

She kisses my lips and replies, “Phil killed my father before forcing my mom to marry him, Edward. I’ve been biding my time to get revenge on the fucker. I can give you any information you need. I’ll be your witness, and when it’s all said and done, we’ll go into hiding ... together.”

 

Joy fills my heart as I hug my girl to my chest. “You really mean that I can keep you with me?”

 

“Forever,” she promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time. ;)
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	6. Chapter-6: Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.

Chapter-6: Crush

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #6: Crush  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

 

“Yo, Ed!” I turn my head when I hear his name.

 

He is the most perfect guy I have ever met. He is Edward Cullen—my secret crush.

 

Edward slaps the back of Emmett, his twin’s, head and says, “Dude, it’s Ed-WARD. Learn to say it properly.”

 

Emmett laughs and bumps his shoulder lightly. “Looks like Eddie has a crush on someone.”

 

Edward’s face turns red as he glares at his brother. “Shut up, you ass. It’s more than a crush, and you know it.”

 

His confession makes me want to bawl my eyes out.

 

 Silently, I get up and walk out of the class. All the while my heart seems to scream the words “ _He likes someone else, Bella ... someone who is not you,_ ” to me.

 

I know that I cannot go back to class and face him at the moment. So I go to the library and hide behind the shelves.

 

The moment I find a secluded corner, my knees give out and I plop down on the floor, finally allowing the tears to escape my eyes.

 

I don’t understand why I got so upset at the simple matter of Edward liking another girl.

_It’s not like I had hoped to marry him one day._

 

As soon as the thought strikes me, I know. I know my feelings for Edward Cullen are more than a simple crush. I think ... I love him.

 

The new revelation brings a fresh bout of tears, and as I try to wipe the stupid tears away, I hear the sound of quickly approaching footsteps.

 

Bringing my knees up, I lean my head down to rest on them, not feeling like explaining myself at the moment.

 

I pray that the owner of the footsteps will not see me, but that doesn’t work. The footsteps stop right in front of me.

 

I don’t get the chance to look up. Suddenly I find two large but tender hands cupping my face, wiping the salty tear tracks away.

 

Slowly, I open my eyes, only to find myself captivated in the deep green of _his_ —Edward’s.

 

I sniffle and try to turn away, not wanting to let him see me as a snotty mess. But he doesn’t let me.

 

Holding my chin in his hand, he tilts my face up to meet his eyes. His eyes are troubled as he asks, “Bella, why are you crying? Are you sick? Do you need a ride home?”

 

I shake my head and reply bitterly, “No, I don’t want your girlfriend to get the wrong impression.”

 

His face pales. “Girlfriend? Who ...?”

 

“The one you have a crush on,” I say.

 

The corners of his mouth lift. “I haven’t asked her to be my girlfriend yet.”

 

I gesture with my hand. “By all means, stop wasting time here and go ask her.”

 

He smirks. “All right then. Bella? I like you ... a lot. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

I gasp.

_Shit! It’s me?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … thoughts? Good? Bad?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> I realize that I’m way behind on review replies, but I’ve been sick. I promise to reply to each and everyone of you when I’m better. :)
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.


	7. Chapter-7: Desecrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.

Chapter-7: Desecrate

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #7: Desecrate  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M (For language)  
Word Count: 441

 

I watch him look at the small fire burning in his father’s backyard and I know. I know that a much bigger fire is raging inside him right at that moment.

 

Wordlessly, I touch his right hand that’s fisted at his side. My touch seems to relax him, albeit only a little bit.

 

Slowly, I slip my hand in his, and in response, he grips my hand tightly, as if I am his lifeline.

 

We stand there, side-by-side, just looking at the fire burn.

 

After a few moments, he finally opens his mouth. “It feels like she’s desecrated my childhood ... like she’s defiling my mother’s grave.”

 

I move to stand closer and press a kiss to his shoulder. “Edward, maybe we should leave,” I say.

 

He shakes his head, his eyes still fixed on the pile of burning clothes and photographs. “No, Bella, I can’t leave my Mom’s stuff like this.”

 

I silently curse the wretched woman Edward Sr. has married after my mother-in-law’s death and then try again, “Honey, there’s nothing we can do now. If we had reached here sooner then maybe we could’ve saved it all, but now ...” I stop myself, not sure anything can soothe the hurt the bitch has caused my husband now.

 

“Why did she need to burn any and all of my mother’s possessions?”

 

Even though his question is rhetoric, I answer him. “Maybe deep down, she knows that she can never compete with Elizabeth. Maybe that’s why she wishes she could remove all of her memories from the house.”

 

I see his jaw clench. “She will never be able to take my mom’s place. And that son of hers? I’ll personally make sure that they never see the face of happiness as long as I’m alive.”

 

“What are you planning to do?” I ask.

 

A dry smile stretches across his lips as he wraps his arm around me, “You’ll see, Mrs. Masen. The mother destroyed my mom’s memories and the son tried to insult you. I’m not gonna let that go. I’ll take my revenge, trust me, love.”

 

“There’s the strong man I fell in love with,” I whisper as I pull his head down to mine for a kiss.

 

As the daughter of a mafia boss and wife of the second-in-command, I know that things are going to get hot soon. And the wife in me feels pride as I melt in the strong arms of my husband, my avenging angel.

_You will get your revenge, baby. I’m gonna help you_ , I silently promise as I lead him away from the fire.

 

A much bigger fire has just been ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … that was what I think a small glimpse into my version of Mobward.
> 
> Thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> In case you haven’t read it yet, my entry for the Bandward Contest is now published in my profile. It’s called Guitar Hero. Go ahead and check it out, if you want. :)
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	8. Chapter-8: Disheveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was. I just love to write different versions of Edward. ;)

** Chapter-8: Disheveled **

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #8: Disheveled  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M (For language)  
Word Count: 499

 

Have you ever thought that you’re the luckiest bastard on the planet? I didn’t ... until I met Isabella Swan. Like a meteor streaking through the night sky, she illuminated my life and pushed all the darkness away.

 

Now, as she lies here, on her stomach, with her hair in a tangled, disheveled mess on the pillow, and my ring sparkling on her finger, she is the most beautiful creature in my world.

 

I know that if I tell her that, she’ll laugh and shove me away, probably calling me corny, but it is the truth. To me, she is the epitome of perfection.

 

As I sit there, looking at the beautiful woman tangled in a mess of sheets, I feel my heart beat a little bit faster.

 

 _Only a few more months before she becomes Isabella Cullen_ , the thought brings a wide grin on my face.

 

“You’re smiling at the ring, aren’t you?” Her sleep-heavy voice brings me out of my fantasies of our honeymoon, and I cannot help but grin. “What gave me away?”

 

She wriggles on the bed and pushes up on her elbows to raise her head and look at me. “I’ll say the twinkle in your eyes.”

 

“I cannot wait to make you Mrs. Cullen,” I say.

 

She rolls her eyes and tugs on my hand, telling me that she wants me to lie down.

 

I comply, and as soon as my head hits the pillow, she moves to straddle my hips.

 

“Fuck!” I curse out as I let my hands rest on her ass and my eyes roam her naked body.

 

“You like, Cullen?” she teases me, as she grinds herself against me.

 

“More than like, Swan. I love,” I respond and gripping her hips in my hands, move her to slide down on me.

 

A collective moan comes out of us as we become one.

 

She pushes, I pull, and together, we create the perfect rhythm for us.

 

“Edward,” she whimpers as I move my hips just the way that drives her crazy.

 

I open my eyes and see the way her face scrunches up as pleasure surges through her. The sunlight streaming in through the window behind her gives her hair a golden glow, making her look like a haloed angel.

 

Once we’re satiated, I cup her face in my hands and kiss her with all the adoration my heart holds for her.

 

“Urgh,” she grumbles in her cute way as she looks around the bed. “I must look like a mess.”

 

“A very beautiful mess,” I respond. “I kinda like you all disheveled and blushing in my arms.”

 

“You’re a horny caveman, Cullen.” She smirks and climbs out of the bed.

 

Leaning up against my arm, I see her move around our bedroom as a feeling of contentment spreads through me.

 

Just before pushing open the bathroom door, she turns to look at me and says, “Edward, I cannot wait to be Mrs. Cullen.”

 

And I grin.

_Yes, utter contentment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to write something light and fluffy for a change. So was I successful?
> 
> Hit me with your thoughts and leave a review, please?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	9. Chapter-9: Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: I’ll just let you get to it. Enjoy! ;)

** Chapter-9: Exposed **

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #9: Exposed  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 497

 

 

The moment I look into her eyes, I feel my whole world shift. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes look right through me, and for the first time in my life, I feel completely and utterly exposed.

 

As if all of my life is being revealed to her with just a glance.

 

She blinks, and it feels like I’m a different man now.

 

She’s the most precious thing in my world.

 

The doctor in me knows that she cannot see me clearly at the moment, but it doesn’t matter.

 

I feel like she can see every thought running through my mind right now because all my thoughts are focused on her.

 

“Sir, would you like to hold her?” The nurse beside me asks softly.

 

“N-no, let her rest,” I respond in a hushed voice.

 

With a bright smile the nurse, Kate, shakes her head. “She has waited a long time to meet you.” Before I can protest, she scoops the little bundle of violet up and carefully places her in my arms.

 

For a moment, I hold my breath, afraid that if I breathe louder, I’ll disturb her. But she doesn’t like that. She squirms in my arms.

 

I carefully let out a breath and move her so that I can see her face.

 

The small almost bald head with just a few strands of auburn hair, the chocolate brown eyes and the pink flushed cheeks I hold in my hands belong to the most perfect girl in the world.

 

Kate eyes the violet towel the baby’s wrapped in, in a silent question, and I smile. “My fiancée doesn’t think just because she’s a girl, she has to have everything in pink.”

 

Understanding dawns on her face, and she smiles. “Quite a girl you have there.”

 

“She’s perfect,” I say as I turn to look at the sleeping form of my fiancée, my Bella. Glancing back down at the girl in my arms, I whisper, “They both are.”

 

When Kate leaves, I cradle my child in my arms and sit down on the chair beside Bella’s bed.

 

“She’s precious, isn’t she?” Bella’s voice brings me out of my thoughts.

 

I smile down at my girls and say, “Yes, she is. Thank you for giving me the most perfect child, Bella.”

 

Even after twenty exhausting hours of labor, my Bella manages to blush. “Ditto.”

 

The baby in my arms stares at us, as if she understands what Mommy and Daddy are talking about.

 

“You know,” I say as an afterthought. “When she looks at me, I feel like she knows everything about me … like she can see right through me.”

 

“That’s not very scientific of you, Doctor,” she teases me.

 

I press a kiss on the little chubby cheek and then lean down to brush a kiss against Bella’s lips. “I know …”

 

I stop, not sure what to say.

 

Bella moves a hand to let it rest on mine and whispers, “It’s not scientific, but it’s us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Daddyward, anyone? :D
> 
> So … thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	10. Chapter-10: Fabricate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: Ready for some action after the fluff? I hope you enjoy! ;)

** Chapter-10: Fabricate **

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #10: Fabricate  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M (for language)  
Word Count: 500

 

Gripping the ball under my arm, I run like my life depends on it.

 

I know that hundreds of voices chant my name as I run, but all I hear is _her_ voice—whispering in my ear that she loves me … that she knows I’m gonna win.

 

With a final surge of adrenaline, I burst through the wall our opponent team members and throw myself to touch the elusive line.

 

Three sharp blows on the whistle, and I breathe in relief.

 

The next thing I know, I’m being flung on the shoulders of my teammates as they cheer loudly at our win.

 

The crowds of students rush in, hugging and kissing us, and with a wide grin on my face, I look around expectantly … hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

 

When after a few minutes she doesn’t tackle-hug me like I expected her to, I seek out her best friend, Rosalie—who is shoving her tongue down Emmett’s throat.

 

“Rosalie, have you seen Bella?” I ask, not giving two shits about interrupting their PDA.

 

“She’s not here,” Rosalie responds, before wrapping her arms back around Emmett.

 

“I can see that …”

 

My words get cut off by Rosalie’s exasperated voice. “Look here, _Eddie_ , Bell was hanging out with you because she cut a deal with Jess. Jess said you had a stick up your ass and won’t date anyone. Bell took that as a challenge. That’s it. She let you fuck her because she felt sorry for you.”

 

Her words cut through me like knives.

 

Silently, I walk away.

_Why hadn’t I seen it before? She’s the most beautiful girl in school. She’s_ Bella Swan _, and I’m a nobody. Why on earth would I delude myself to think that she actually fell in love with me?_

 

The questions run through my mind, and in my preoccupation, I bump into someone coming from the opposite side.

 

“Sorry, I …”

 

A lump forms in my throat as I hear her voice in the dark.

 

“Edward? Baby, I’m sorry I missed the game. I was …”

 

“Celebrating with Jessica for making a fool of me?” I ask her bitterly.

 

Her face pales and she reaches for me, but I flinch away. “Or perhaps to tell her how kind you were for letting me _fuck_ you?”

 

In the dim lighting of the parking lot, I see tears roll down her cheeks. “Who …?”

 

“Rosalie.”

 

She places her hand on my cheek and looks into my eyes. “Edward, it may have started as a bet … a fabrication, but I could never fake my feelings for you. I’ve fallen in love with you and that’s the truth of my life.”

 

I open my mouth, but she shuts me up with a kiss.

 

Someone gasps.

 

She pulls back to see all her friends and my teammates standing behind us—wide-eyed.

 

Throwing her arms around me, she smiles at them. “I’m in love with Edward Cullen. You bitches have a problem with that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That was a little flash of Footballward for you.
> 
> So … Thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	11. Chapter-11: Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: Let’s dive into another new flash, shall we? :D

** Chapter-11: Forbidden **

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #11: Forbidden  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

I try to sneak a peek around the doorway, hoping to catch her eyes. Maybe luck is on my side today, because I seem to succeed.

 

She blinks and tries to hide her smile.

 

I motion for her to come to me and eye the treasure sitting in front of her.

 

She starts to nod slowly before suddenly widening her eyes.

 

Instinctively, I turn to look behind me and find myself face to face with my mother.

_Shit! So, maybe luck is not on my side today._

 

“Hey, mom, have I told you how beautiful you look todaaaayyyy?” I stretch the last word out as she smacks the back of my head.

 

“EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WHICH PART OF ‘YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER THE KITCHEN TODAY’ DID YOU NOT GET?” she screams.

 

I flinch away from her. “Sheesh, mom, you just turned me deaf.”

 

“Good. Now go away and don’t try to sneak any pies out of here before I say it’s dinner time,” she responds.

 

“But, mom, it’s Thanksgiving. You know how _thankful_ I always am for your pies.” I cannot help but whine a like a little kid.

 

She rolls her eyes at me. “You won’t die out of starvation if you wait another damn hour for the pie, Edward.”

 

“You don’t know that,” I mutter petulantly.

 

The sound of a giggle makes us both look inside the kitchen, only to find Bella, my beautiful fiancée, giggling like a schoolgirl.

 

Narrowing my eyes at her, I ask, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

She wipes the corner of her eyes and nods.

 

Pouting like a little boy, I walk away and go sit out on the porch.

 

After sitting there for a few minutes, I hear footsteps approaching me. Without even looking up, I know it’s Bella the moment she touches my shoulder.

 

“Hey,” she calls softly as she sits down on the porch swing beside me. “I’m sorry you got caught by Esme.”

 

Even though I cannot stay mad at her, I try, and respond stoically, “You were laughing at me.”

 

She slides closer to me and presses a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. “I was laughing at how adorable you looked when you got caught.”

 

Not letting my smile escape, I say, “You know, no guy likes his fiancée calling him adorable, right?”

 

“If I adore you, I can call you adorable.”

 

I finally let the smile break through and grin at her. “Do you adore me enough to get me a slice of pie?”

 

Shaking her head at me, she reaches behind her back and holds out a plate with a pie slice on it. “Apparently.”

 

“I knew there’s a reason I love you!”

 

I kiss her thank you before digging in. I even share half of it with her.

 

“BELLA! YOU’RE FORBIDDEN FROM ENTERING THE KITCHEN IF YOU’RE GOING TO SNEAK HIM PIES LIKE THIS …” We hear my mom scream from inside and we giggle.

 

This time, we’re in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Esme! If you have read my other stuff, then you should know how much I love humor. So yeah, I couldn’t help but write this one. :D
> 
> So … thoughts? Good? Bad? Or not sure?
> 
> Share them with me and leave a review, please?
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> The next chapter of The Perfect Light will be up in a few moments. So go and check it out! ;)
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	12. Chapter-12: Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.

** Chapter-12: Forgotten **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #12: Forgotten  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

Opening my eyes, I blink rapidly, trying to adjust them to the bright light streaming in through the window.

 

I feel several lines attached to my hands. That, the constant beeping noise behind my head, combined with the white, sterile-looking walls around me tells me that I’m probably lying at a hospital bed.

 

I try to remember how I ended up here, but thinking makes my head hurt. So I stop.

_I’ll remember it when I remember it_ , I tell myself.

 

As I’m taking inventory of the room I’m in, I feel something tickle my arm. It takes a huge effort on my part, but I manage to turn my head to look beside me.

 

There, sitting on what looks like a very uncomfortable chair, is a sleeping man. His jaw is dusted with a few days’ worth of stubble and the bronze-colored hair on his head seems to be the source of the tickling, since he’s sitting with his head resting on my bed.

 

I try to breathe slowly so that I don’t wake him up. Maybe he’s been counting my breaths even in his sleep because in a few moments, he starts to move before springing up into a sitting position.

 

With a worried expression on his face, he searches around me, as if looking for the thing that made my breathing to slow down.

 

It takes a minute before his wide eyes finally find my open ones.

 

Relief seems to wash over him as he takes in the fact that I’m awake.

_How long have I been out?_ I wonder.

 

He smiles softly at me and brushes a swift kiss on my forehead before pressing the bell for the nurse.

 

The next few minutes, I’m caught up in a flurry of activities as doctors and nurses bustle around me, poking and prodding me to their hearts’ content.

 

Once the tube is out of my mouth, and I can speak in a hoarse voice, the doctors leave me.

 

I look at the corner where the bronze-haired man stands, like he has the entire time I was being checked.

 

He catches my eyes and starts to walk toward me.

 

When he’s beside me, he hesitates for a beat before clenching his jaw and speaking. “Hi, I’m Edward. I-I’m your …” he stops. “Wow, it’s more awkward than I thought it’d be.”

 

“We’ve always been a little awkward, don’t you think, husband?” I respond in a scratchy voice.

 

His eyes widen for a moment before a bright smile lights up his face. “You know me? Shit! Baby, there was a swelling in your brain and the doctors told me that you might experience Retrograde Amnesia. The idea of you forgetting me …”

 

“… is ridiculous,” I finish for him. “I can never forget you, Edward, because I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Bella,” he says in a whisper before leaning down and kissing my lips.

_How can I ever forget my first and only love? It’s just not possible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s not my usual style, but I love to experiment with my writing. So … thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> Just a news I wanted to share with all of you who have read and enjoyed The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile. That crazy story of mine has been featured on twifanfictionrecs.com! :)
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	13. Chapter-13: Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: I only have one thing to say to you—enjoy! ;)

** Chapter-13: Hunger **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #13: Hunger  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

I hide in the shadows and look on as my target keeps moving. I hear the sound of her humming as she twists her hair up in a messy knot, exposing her neck to me.

 

She looks down at the kitchen counter before her and focuses on the task at hand.

 

Keeping my eyes trained on her back, I slowly move out of the shadows and approach her.

 

I see her back stiffen slightly, and then the sound of her voice breaks the silence. “You think you’re so sneaky, don’t you?”

 

I abandon all pretense of being a ninja and huff as I stand behind her.

 

When I wrap my arms around her, she leans into my touch. I place a soft kiss on the back of her neck and whisper, “I’m hungry, baby.”

 

The smile in her voice is clear as she replies to me. “Give me a few minutes and dinner will be ready.”

 

“Mmm … what if I’m not hungry for food?”

 

She pretends to think for a moment before asking, “Then what can you possibly be hungry for?”

 

I reach out to take the spatula away from her hand and then turn her in my arms.

 

A smile stretches on her lips as she wraps her arms around my neck.

 

Placing my arms on the counter on either side of her, I lean in, letting my lips brush against hers as I speak. “How about my insanely sexy girlfriend?”

 

Her eyes twinkle with happiness as she asks, “Is that so? Well, we can’t have you go hungry now, can we?”

 

All I can manage in response is a deep groan before scooping her up in my arms and making her sit on the counter.

 

The next few moments clothes fly in every which direction. And the next thing I know, I am buried inside her with her legs wrapped around my hips.

 

As I move in and out of her, she throws her head back, exposing her beautiful neck to me. I cannot help but kiss and suck the soft skin in my mouth.

 

She gasps at the sensation. “Edward, you’re … you’re gonna leave a mark.”

 

Grinning against her, I say, “Are you complaining?”

 

She shakes her head as I increase my speed. “No, fuck! Just don’t … don’t stop!”

 

And I don’t—not until we both jump off the proverbial cliff.

 

When we have caught our breaths, she pushes my hair out of my forehead and kisses me lovingly. “What brought that on?”

 

I kiss the top of her head and reply, “I love you.”

 

Weaving her fingers in my hair, she smiles at me. “I love you too. Now that you’ve had me, are you hungry for food?”

_Silly girl! Doesn’t she know that I’ll always be hungry for her kisses? Her love? Her?_

 

I pull out of her and help her get down from the counter. “I could eat, but I’ll always be hungry for you.”

 

She smirks. “The feeling is mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … did you like playfulward?
> 
> Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	14. Chapter-14: Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is a version of Edward I’ve never attempted before. So … I hope you enjoy! :)

** Chapter-14: Innocence **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #14, Innocence  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M (for language)  
Word Count: 495

 

 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” a soft voice asked me. A part of me—the one that wasn’t driven by bloodlust—smiled at the innocent question.

 

I wanted to say that no, I was not okay, and neither was she. Why? Because she was about to become a vampire’s dinner.

 

Instead of answering her, I opened my eyes and immediately found myself stuck into a pair of brown eyes looking anxiously down at me.

 

Slowly, I sat up from where I was pretending to be hit by her car—a typical way for me to lure unsuspecting humans in.

 

Usually, by now, I would’ve allowed my teeth to sink into in her pretty little neck, but something told me that this wasn’t going to be like the usual.

 

It was different … _she_ was different from my usual targets.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward? This is a human and you’re a vampire—the prey and its predator. Why are you hesitating?_ I asked myself.

 

I was about to open my mouth when I felt something like a jolt of electricity go through me. Gasping at the sensation, I looked down only to find a small, warm hand grasping my large, cold one.

 

“Holy shit! You’re freezing. You need to move. Do you need me to help you up?” she asked me and then, before I could answer her, she had her arms wrapped around me as she tried to make me stand up.

 

Something about her innocence mesmerized me, and instead of killing her, like I had fully intended to, I allowed her to help me stand up.

 

What struck me as odd was that unlike most humans, she wasn’t shying away from me.

_Does she not feel the fear of being in presence of her predator?_ I wondered.

 

It was then that I realized that I couldn’t hear her thoughts—something I had never encountered before.

_Why is her mind silent to me?_ I found myself speculating.

 

Even though my most basic instinct told me to drain her of her blood and then leave her there, I allowed her to pull me inside her truck.

 

She tinkered with the heater, setting it on full blast and then smiled at me. “Don’t worry. You’ll heat up in no time.”

 

As I looked into her trusting eyes, I saw how beautiful she was. More than that, she made me feel like I was worth saving.

 

Her cheeks were pink with exhaustion and cold, and something tugged into my dead heart as I looked at her.

 

For the first time since I was turned, I wanted to be a man, so that I could be worthy of her.

 

As I sat there, trying to understand all these feelings running through me, my phone chimed. I brought it out to find a message from Alice.

_Congratulations, brother! You have found her._

 

And in that moment, I realized why she was different, because she was my mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I give you … a slightly dark vampward.
> 
> So … thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	15. Chapter-15: Insidious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: Ready for another flash? Happy Halloween! :D

** Chapter-15: Insidious **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #15, Insidious  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

I hold my breath as I hide behind the pillar, hoping against hope to not get caught by the guards walking by.

 

Internally, I cuss myself for my stupidity. When I took this assignment, Alice, my sister, told me not to take it because of its high risk. But the adrenaline-driven thief in me got roped into taking it just for that reason.

 

The sounds of approaching footsteps make me hold my breath as I wait for the security guards to finish their patrol.

 

Suddenly, I feel something on the back of my neck—something cold and metallic. Before I can turn, a large hand covers my mouth, preventing me from making any sound.

 

“If you don’t want to get caught, Swan, I suggest you keep quiet,” a velvety smooth voice whispers in my ear.

 

I move my head to dislodge his hand a little and then whisper back, “Cullen?”

 

He chuckles. “Who else?”

 

A sigh escapes me as I think rhetorically, _who else indeed?_

 

Since the moment I broke into my first art gallery, it has been a race between us—Edward Cullen and myself. We were trained by the same mentor, Sam Uley. And it has always been a game of cat and mouse for us.

 

I see the flashlights moving toward the exit and carefully let out a breath. Tilting my head to the side, I can see the curve of his mouth as I hiss, “Are you gonna move your fucking gun away, Cullen?”

 

Immediately the gun is gone from my back and before I can even blink, I find myself trapped in between his muscled body and the cold pillar of the gallery.

 

His eyes flash a dangerous green color as he trails the gun down the exposed part of my neck and then my collarbone. “You really hate me, don’t you?” he asks with a hint of amusement.

 

I jerk my head to the side to break our eye contact and snap. “I hate you because you’re always there.”

 

He uses the gun to nudge my chin up and then smiles at me. “Maybe I’m always there because I want to be there with you. Maybe it’s you I’m interested in, and not the art.”

 

I snort at his words and open my mouth to make a snarky comment when I look at the sad expression on his face.

 

Shakily, I ask, “Why are you here, Edward?”

 

He looks determined as he leans his head down and brushes my lips with his as he replies, “Because I’m tired of being away from you, Bella. I don’t want to steal art anymore. I want to steal _you_ away from the whole world.”

 

And then his lips are on mine, and for the life of me, I cannot push him away.

 

When he stands before me, panting and looking at me with those bright green eyes, suddenly I don’t see him as an insidious asshole anymore.

 

Suddenly, he’s Edward and I’m Bella, and we’re just _us_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ThiefWard! So … thoughts? Good? Bad? Not quite up to the mark?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> Since I have exams this week, I am not going to update flashes on this coming Tuesday, but you’ll get another flash on next Friday. :)
> 
> In the meantime, look out for my Halloween one-shot which will be up in a few days. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	16. Chapter-16: Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: I give you … RegencyWard!

** Chapter-16: Kingdom **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #16, Kingdom  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

“This is ridiculous, Father! I’m not ready for this,” I say heatedly.

 

My father, King Carlisle of England, casts a disappointed glance at me. “You have to be, Edward. As the prince, it’s your duty toward your kingdom to help forge this alliance with France.”

 

My mother pipes up from beside him, “You’ll adore Isabella, Edward. She’s a lovely child.”

 

“Exactly, Mother, she’s a child. She’s only seventeen. How can I marry someone who’s younger to me by four years?”

 

She rolls her eyes at me and opens her mouth, but my father’s words stop her. “Princess Isabella arrives in a few hours, Edward. Be ready by then.”

 

I look helplessly at my best friend, Emmett, knowing that I must make a sacrifice for my kingdom.

 

A few hours later, I find myself standing beside my father as Isabella, Princess of France, is announced.

 

Surrounded by a dozen guards in the French armor, enters a slender figure. She drops down in a curtsy in front of my parents and then stands up tall, and I find my heart trying to push its way out of my mouth.

 

Why?

 

Because in no way the woman standing before me resembles a child. No, from every angle, she looks like a lady, and I find myself mesmerized by the curves of her body, wanting to explore them to great extent.

 

“Welcome, Princess. May I present my son, Prince Edward?” The sound of my father’s voice brings me out of my lust induced haze.

 

As I look up, my eyes get locked into her intense brown ones.

 

The gentleman in me holds out a hand for her and bows. “Princess, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Delicately, she places a hand in mine and curtsies. “Yes, I do think it’s going to be your pleasure, my prince.”

 

As our hands touch for the first time, I feel like I’m not my own person anymore … as if I’m supposed to belong to her and only her.

 

Raising her hand to my lips, I brush a soft kiss against her knuckles and hear her gasp.

_She’s affected by me as well_ , I note with satisfaction.

 

Later that evening, as I hold Isabella in my arms and dance in the ball organized in celebration of our betrothal, I feel a sudden urge to kiss her.

 

“Would you like to go for a short walk?” I murmur in her ear.

 

When she nods, I lead her down to my mother’s gardens.

 

After walking a few paces, I stop her with a hand on her shoulder and ask her softly, “May I kiss you, Isabella?”

 

“Yes,” she whispers back, and I brush my lips against hers—once, twice and once more.

 

She opens her eyes and looks at me before asking, “Tell me, Edward, are you marrying me just for the sake of your kingdom?”

 

“No, I feel like I’m falling in love with you,” I respond.

 

She smiles sweetly at me. “The feeling is mutual, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … thought? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> I know I said there will be no updates on Tuesday, but my exam got pushed back which means, there will be no updates on Friday. Next week, you’ll get both Flashes and TPL updates as usual. :)
> 
> If you haven’t read it yet, my Halloween one-shot, Blessed By An Angel, is now posted. Go and take a look. :D
> 
> To those of you who have read and loved my first full-length story, Over The Counter, I just posted the first outtake for that story. If you want, check it out.
> 
> On another happy note, Over The Counter, The Perfect Light and many other of my stories have been nominated for the TwiFic Fandom Awards. If you loved the tale of Smirky and his Bellarina, you can go and vote in the following link:
> 
> http: // twificfandomawards . blogspot . com /p /vote . html (Remove all the spaces before copying and pasting the link)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	17. Chapter-17: Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: So who’s ready to meet CEOward? ;)

** Chapter-17: Limit **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #17, Limit  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

Slapping my hands on the table, I cursed out loud.

 

“Ed …” I heard my brother, Emmett, say cautiously from beside me.

 

“No, Em, this is the fucking limit. He does this every fucking time,” I shouted, pointing at the cell phone lying before me.

 

“Calm down,” he said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

 

“No!” I shook my head. “Jacob Black has intercepted all of our major dealings in the past few months. I don’t know how the fuck he’s getting the intel, but he sure as hell is getting them. If it continues this way, CullenTech will just be history.”

 

Emmett pushed on my shoulder to make me face him. “We can investigate our employees. We can find out who’s passing Black the info about our upcoming projects.”

 

As I faced my brother, my eyes went to the photograph hanging behind him—a photograph of our father. He was the one who had made CullenTech what it was today and I refused to let all his hard work go to hell just because the CEO of some wannabe company had someone from ours on his payroll.

 

Quietly, I asked Emmett, “I told you to gather information about that fucker after the last time he topped our bid. So what did you find out?”

 

He shrugged. “Not much. The guy’s an asshole, an orphan, and a playboy. He doesn’t have anyone close to him. He _pretends_ to be caring to his employees. So we cannot buy one of his minions if that’s where you were going with this.”

 

“Friends? Family?”

 

“No one. He’s a loner, except for a friend he seems to care for as if she is his sister.”

 

“ _She?_ ” I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “She’s his father’s best friend’s daughter—Isabella Swan. When her father died a few years back, Black took her under his wings.”

 

As I kept thinking, a plan played out in my head.

_Perfect!_

 

“Are you just going to make that spooky face or spit out what you’re thinking?” Em asked me impatiently.

 

Turning my gaze back to my brother, I asked slowly, “Do you remember how pissed off Jasper was when he found out that you were dating his sister?”

 

Em, being an overdramatic ass, faked a shudder and shook his head. “Dude! Don’t remind me. I don’t think I ever feared that a _guy_ will tear off my balls before that day.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, “So how do you think Black’s gonna react when he finds out that his enemy is fucking the girl he considers his sister?”

 

“What are you …?” He stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

 

“I want every bit of information you can collect on Swan by tomorrow,” I stated calmly.

 

He stared at me for a moment and said, “I hope you know what you’re doing,” before leaving me alone.

 

Yes, I did know what I was going to do.

_Isabella Swan, you better watch out for Edward Cullen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … thoughts? Good? Bad? In between?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> Thanks for reading and all your good luck wishes for my exam. :)
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	18. Chapter-18: Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: By popular demand, this version of Edward returns for another flash very different from the previous one. Enjoy! ;)

** Chapter-18: Mist **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #18, Mist  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

The morning mist blankets the backyard as I look out through the window.

 

The first thing to alert me of her approach is the tinkling laughter I hear from behind me followed by her footsteps.

 

With a smile on my face, I wait to see what she is up to so early in the morning.

 

She stops behind me and then wraps her arms around my leg.

 

“Daddy!”

 

That one word fills my heart with joy. Slowly, I turn around to find the flushed pink face of my daughter smiling up at me.

 

“What is it, Angel girl?”

 

She holds her arms up to me, and I quickly scoop her up in my arms. She puts her arms around my neck and starts twirling my hair with her fingers—just like her mother does.

 

Placing a little hand on my cheek, she says, “Mommy’s budday, remwember? I hewp you with pressie.”

 

Her words remind me of the secret planning session we held during story time the night before.

 

I nod. “Yeah. You ready to cook breakfast for Mommy, Masterchef?”

 

She lets out an excited giggle and nods eagerly.

 

Let the cooking begin!

 

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 

After one hour of spilling, burning and throwing stuff around Bella’s usually immaculate kitchen, I carry our five-year old daughter to go and wake my lovely wife.

 

Once we’re in the bedroom, I let my little angel sit on the bed and carefully place the tray containing misshapen pancakes, slightly burnt omelets and a glass of orange juice beside her.

 

Leaning down, I kiss Bella on the forehead and whisper, “Happy Birthday, love.”

 

A soft moan leaves Bella’s mouth as she starts to stir. However, that seems to be taking too long for our little girl because she jumps and smacks a loud kiss on her mother’s cheek. “Mommy, get up! Get up! Get uuup! We gwot pressie for you!”

 

Bella opens her eyes and gives us a sweet smile. “Did someone say ‘pressie’?”

 

Our little angel giggles and looks up at me.

 

I try not to think of the mess we have left in the kitchen as I smile down at my wife. “Breakfast in bed for the Birthday Girl.”

 

“Thank you, baby. This looks … interesting,” she says, looking down at the food-filled tray.

 

“Mommy, I hewp Daddy too.”

 

Bella kisses her forehead and smiles down at her. “Well, thank you, sweetheart.”

 

My little helper beams at me and blows kisses at us before taking off running.

 

“She’s growing up so fast,” Bella sighs as she leans her head against my chest.

 

Wrapping my arms around her, I softly whisper in her ear, “If you want, we can have one more.”

 

She raises her head from my chest and smiles at me. “Mmmhmm. A little bit of private celebration, Mr. Cullen? I like that idea very much, baby.”

 

Kissing her lips, I whisper, “I do too, Mrs. Cullen. Once the kitchen is cleaned, we can celebrate.”

 

Her eyes widen in response. “The kitchen?”

_Holy Shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts on this version of Daddyward?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> As the end of the Twilight25 challenge approaches, I have decided to post flashes not twice, but three times a week until we hit that 25 mark. So look out for the next flash on Sunday. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	19. Chapter-19: Pristine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: Another new flash as promised. Enjoy! :)

** Chapter-19: Pristine **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #19, Pristine  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499

 

 

 

“Look at that ass. I’d like to tap that.” The sound of Jake’s voice makes me turn my eyes away from the students walking through the hallway and look at the direction he seems to be staring at.

 

One look, and my blood starts to boil.

 

There, standing by the lockers, is the new student—Isabella Swan.

 

Normally, I’m pretty impervious to the crude remarks made by my friends, but this time, Jake’s words annoy me.

 

Taking a pull from my cigarette, I puff out the smoke and say solemnly, “You’re always tapping asses, J. Give it a break.”

 

Jacob looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “You want that one?”

 

I let out an irritated huff and reply coldly, “No, I don’t. But just because I don’t want a girl doesn’t mean you need to bang her. Don’t you have enough on your plate with Leah?”

 

He grins at me and says, “C’mon, Ed, don’t be a prude. No one said I can’t have a little something on the side. Just look at that prim and proper attitude she’s got going on. She looks so _pristine_ … like a virgin. You know I like virgins.”

 

His callous attitude disgusts me. Pulling a face, I snap at him, “That’s fucked up, J, even for you.”

 

He shrugs me off, and I realize that I cannot keep hanging out with this guy.

_Even pissing off my father isn’t worth the headache Jacob Black causes me on a daily basis._

 

As he keeps yapping from beside me, I see her close the locker and turn to smile at her friend, Alice Brandon. The way the smile lights up her whole face makes my lips turn upwards out of their own volition.

 

Our eyes meet as Alice tugs on her hand and leads her toward their classroom. Instead of the usual disgusted or pitiful gazes I get for being the rich doctor’s spoilt brat of a son, she gives me a tentative smile before walking away.

 

“Just think how those pretty pink lips would look wrapped around my dick …” I hold a hand up to cut off Jacob’s sickening thoughts.

 

“Enough, Jake. You’re not going to lay a finger on her,” I say menacingly. “She’s not one of those airheads you fuck on a regular basis. Forget about her.”

 

He looks shocked at my sudden mood change. “Dude, what the fuck crawled up into your ass? You said you don’t want her. Then what’s wrong with me having a little fun with her?”

 

I close my eyes and pray for the strength not to strangle him before opening my eyes and giving him a glare. “Fine. I’ve changed my mind. I want Bella Swan. She’s off the table for you.”

 

He rolls his eyes and whistles. “I knew it. How about we both give it a go then?”

 

“You’re on,” I reply quietly.

 

Yes, I am going to pursue Bella Swan … just to keep assholes like Jake away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that was my interpretation of Good Bad Boy Edward. ;)
> 
> So … thoughts? Good? Bad? Not quite sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review. 
> 
> On a side note, I’d like to thank all of your wonderful people who have taken the time to vote for my fics in the TwiFic Fandom Awards. Over The Counter is still in the running for Favorite Battle for Dominance and yours truly is also there for the Newbie Author in Round 2. The voting for round 2 begins soon. So keep voting for your favorites. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	20. Chapter-20: Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.

** Chapter-20: Serendipity **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #20, Serendipity  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 497

 

 

 

I couldn’t stop the smile spreading over my lips as I heard the piano music change into the tune I had been anxiously waiting for.

 

My brother tapped on my shoulder from my side and said, “Don’t grin so much, Ed, or you’ll scare her away with all the teeth you’re showing.”

 

Before I could flip him off, my father shook his head at him. “Emmett, don’t! Edward is a lucky man to have found Bella. So he has every right to smile as much as he likes.”

 

Of course I grinned in response to his supportive words.

 

The truth was, my father was right—I considered myself the luckiest bastard on the face of earth for having my Bella in my life.

 

The feeling of my father patting me on the back made me look up, and instantly, my eyes met those beautiful chocolate brown ones of the woman I was madly in love with … the woman who was making her way to me, holding onto her father’s arms.

 

As she walked down the aisle toward me, I remembered how she had been shoved by a rude stranger on the train that first day we had met—a shove that made her fall down … right onto my lap.

 

I kept my eyes on hers as the past two years of our lives flashed through my mind. She was everything I could ever want … and more.

 

A few moments later, I found her standing in front of me, giving me shy glances.

 

The moment Charlie, her father, reached out to put her hand in mine, her tripped on air—just like she had done numerous times since that day on the train—and landed in my arms.

 

She blushed, and I couldn’t help but lean down and brush a light kiss on her cheek.

 

My brother snickered from the side. “Ed, save something for the ‘I do’s, bro.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Emmett,” Bella’s best friend and my sister-in-law, Rosalie, growled at him from the other side of the altar.

 

I smirked at the way her words made my ass-of-a-brother shut right up.

 

Bella opened her mouth, probably just itching to join in the Emmett-bashing, but the officiator of our wedding, Uncle Eleazar, held one of his hands up in protest. “Kids, please, can we get this show on the road?”

 

My beautiful bride pouted a little. “But I was just going to say that I love him.”

 

“I love you, too, baby,” I whispered before kissing her deeply. I honestly meant for it to be a light kiss, but being able to kiss her after almost fourteen hours made me want more.

 

“Edward, let me marry you guys before you do something to make Bella look like a tomato!” my uncle admonished me.

 

Giving my bride a wink, I promised to be good; because I knew I’d always have the chance to love her more.

 

After all, our love was designed by serendipity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … that was my personal favorite, AdorableWard. :D
> 
> Thoughts? Hit me with them and leave a review. :)
> 
> If you haven’t checked them out yet, I have published 2 new one-shots, Just A Kiss Away (My FAGE 007 Piece) and Stay In My Heart (Written for DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma’s birthday). Check them out and leave me a little love, please? :D
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	21. Chapter-21: Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Enjoy!

** Chapter-21: Shattered **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #21, Shattered  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499

 

 

 

The sound of shattering glass wakes me up. Rushing toward the living room, I feel my heart stop for a moment.

 

There—on the floor—sits my girl, sobbing inconsolably.

 

Cautiously, I walk and kneel before her. I reach out and move her hair from her face, trying to look into her eyes. “Bella? Baby, what is it?”

 

The moment she feels my presence, she throws herself in my arms. She tucks her face in the crook of my neck and sobs.

 

Silently, I keep running my hand up and down her back, hoping to calm her down. After a few minutes, she finally stops crying and says in a hoarse voice, “They broke up, Edward. My parents … they … they got divorced …”

 

Her words don’t make sense to me. _How can Charlie and Reneé, who looked like a happily married couple last thanksgiving, get divorced?_

 

Feeling confused, I ask, “What do you mean, love?”

 

“My mom. She …” she stops to take a breath before continuing. “She had an affair, Edward. And when he caught her, she said she didn’t love him anymore.”

 

I internally curse that woman for making my girl cry, and then say soothingly, “Baby, these stuffs happen sometimes. That doesn’t mean they don’t love you.”

 

She starts to shake her head. “I don’t fucking care if they love me or not!” Her sudden anger startles me.

 

“Then why …?”

 

She finally meets my bewildered eyes with her troubled brown ones. “All my life I’ve been told how much I am like Reneé. What if I do the same? What if I end up hurting _you_?”

 

I almost laugh out loud when she says that. “Honestly, Bella? You think you will hurt me?”

 

“I meant emotionally,” she mutters petulantly.

 

I hold her chin between my thumb and forefinger and then make her meet my eyes. “I know what you meant, baby, but I also know that you love me … as much as I love you. So the idea of you cheating on me is something I never want to think of. Call me a caveman, but I know that you’re _mine_.”

 

She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips to mine, kissing me with a desperation I have never felt in my girl before. “I’ll always be yours, Edward … only yours,” she says as she kisses me again and again.

 

When she breaks our kiss, she says in a pleading voice, “Make love to me, baby. I need to feel you … everywhere.”

 

The heartbroken look on her face makes my control snap and pulling her in my arms, I stand up to carry her to our bed. And there, I love her, telling her how much she meant to me and how much I’ll always love her.

 

When we lie in each others’ arms, I kiss her forehead softly. “I love you forever.”

 

“Ditto.” Her answering smile tells me that she’s good … just like we’re good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … thoughts?
> 
> Share them with me and leave a review.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	22. Chapter-22: Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I’d just love to say that I treasure each and every one of my amazing readers. <3

** Chapter-22: Treasure **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #22, Treasure  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 499

 

 

 

“Sir? May I have a moment?” The words make me stop and turn to look back.

 

When I find myself looking at Edward Cullen, the youth I have come to regard as an honorable man, I smile. “Of course, Lord Cullen. What is it that I can help you with?”

 

He looks hesitant for a moment before squaring his shoulders and saying in a clear voice, “Baron Swan, I would like to make an offer for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

 

My back stiffens as his words register on my mind. “What are you talking about? Are you even aware that she is promised to another?” I ask in shock.

 

When he stays silent, I ask again, “Are you also aware that she is getting married this very day?”

 

This time, he looks at me with a fierceness in his eyes that tells me whatever he is about to say, he feels very strongly about it.

 

“Are _you_ aware, Sir, that your daughter is not happy with the union you have arranged for her? Are you aware that she is sacrificing her own happiness for yours?” His questions leave me baffled.

_Why would Isabella share her thoughts with this stranger, but not her own father?_

 

He must see the questions on my face because he says, “Forgive me for saying this, Baron, but if you do not know your daughter’s heart then you have no idea what an incredible treasure she is.”

 

“And you think you know her, Lord Cullen?” I ask him angrily.

 

“Indeed, I do,” he replies, a smile stretching on his face. “I have loved your daughter since the first moment I met her. Her intelligence, her bravery, her quick-wit, everything about her fascinates me.”

 

“Does she know about your infatuation with her?”

 

His smile turns sad as he nods slowly. “Call it what you may, but yes, she knows that I am in love with her.”

 

“And?” I ask, feeling like I am about to lose my mind.

 

He looks up at me and answers, “And even though she feels the same way about me, she is willing to marry the man you have asked her to, because she is selfless like that. Like I said, Isabella is a true treasure.”

 

As I hear him talk about my daughter and see the way his eyes shine with love for her, I realize that if any man is ever going to love her as much as I have loved her, it is going to be this man.

 

 Calmly, I ask, “If you are sure of her love for you, what do you expect me to do then?”

 

“I am asking you for your blessing,” he says with a shrug of his shoulder.

 

I smile at him as I place a hand on his shoulder. “I can give it to you if you promise to never make her cry.”

 

His face breaks out in a smile. “I will always treasure her.”

 

“Yes, I think you will, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that was LordWard for you. So … thoughts?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	23. Chapter-23: Tryst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Enjoy! ;)

** Chapter-23: Tryst **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #23, Tryst  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 498

 

 

 

She kisses me one more time, allowing me to savor her taste before stepping out of my car. “Do you want to come in? I can introduce you to my dad …” she trails off, looking unsure.

 

“Not today, baby,” I reply and immediately hate myself for putting that look of disdain on her face.

 

She nods. “Okay.”

 

I reach out to brush my thumb across her lips. “I’ll meet him when I haven’t just defiled his daughter in my car.”

 

My brazen words make her blush, and after placing a kiss on my fingertip, she rushes inside her home.

 

As I drive away, my cell phone rings. I pull a face when I see the caller is my twin brother, James, but take the call anyway.

 

“Ed! Where are you, bro?” he asks immediately.

 

“On my way home. Why?”

 

The sounds of shuffling and girlish giggles follow my question before he answers. “I have some pretty things over at the house. I was just checking if you wanted to join in on the fun.”

 

His words make me feel sick, and I snap at him. “No, James, even if I didn’t despise the sight of your naked ass, I wouldn’t want to join you.”

 

“What …?” he starts, but then sniggers. “Oh, right! I forgot you took off with the Police Chief’s _virgin_ daughter. How did your _tryst_ go? Are you tired of that vanilla yet?”

 

I feel like punching him for saying such things about Bella.

_If being with Bella meant I’ll only get vanilla for the rest of my life, I’d gladly savor the flavor,_ I think to myself.

 

To James, I say stoically, “What I do with my girl is none of your fucking concern, brother.”

 

After hanging up the phone on his face, I think of what I called Bella … _my girl_.

 

The thought of Isabella Swan being mine makes my heart beat a little faster. And in that moment I realize something.

 

I realize that since I had decided to get her to fall for me for that stupid bet I had going on with my brother, the tables have turned.

 

I just didn’t want to stop at calling her mine—no, I wanted more than that. I wanted to be hers as well … only hers.

 

As the realization hits me, I stop the car before turning back toward her home.

 

I don’t even stop the engine when I reach her house. I jump out of the car and push on the doorbell impatiently.

 

“Coming!” her sweet voice calls from the other side of the door.

 

The moment she opens the door, I don’t think. I just grab her face in my hands and push her body against the doorframe before bringing my lips down on hers.

 

“Edward?” I feel her try to speak against my lips and separate our mouths.

 

I look into her eyes as I speak the truest words of my life. “Isabella Swan, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … thoughts?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> Only 2 more flashes to go before the challenge is completed and for that, you’ll get the next update on Thursday. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until Thursday, then.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


	24. Chapter-24: Waffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Waffles, anyone? ;)

** Chapter-24: Waffle **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #24, Waffle  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

 

 

 

I see her watch me from across the room as her friends drag her to the dance floor. I watch her body sway to the beat of the music and decide that it’s time.

 

Slowly, like a predator, I approach her from behind and when I’m close enough to smell her sweet strawberry-like scent, I step in closer.

 

The moment I press my front to her back, she stiffens for a second, but then she relaxes—leaning her head back on my chest.

 

I move our bodies to the music and feel my need to be with her escalate.

 

Leaning my head down, I kiss the side of her neck and then say in her ear, “Come home with me.”

 

She turns in my arms and looks into my eyes before asking, “What’s in it for me?”

 

Quickly, I reply with the first thing that pops into my mind. “Waffles for breakfast. I come with those, of course. It’s a package deal.”

 

The way she smiles at my answer tells me she’s going to agree—and she does agree to the deal.

 

When we reach the my home, I give in to the urge and pull her in for a kiss that should convey to her everything I’ve been feeling—lost, heartbroken, apologetic.

 

The way she holds onto me as she kisses me back tells me that she understands.

 

The urgency from moments before transforms into passion as I pull her into the bedroom. When I lay her naked body down on the bed, she reaches for me instead of pushing me away.

 

When I lie on top of her, she wraps her body around mine like she wishes to never be apart from me.

 

The moment I enter her—finding my own personal heaven once again— she cries out in pleasure. “Edward!” My name falls from her perfect lips as she arches her body toward mine.

 

As we move against each other in our own rhythm, she kisses me, pulling me so close that I feel like she wants to fuse our bodies together.

 

“Fuck! Bella, baby, I can’t …” I groan when I reach that peak.

 

Cupping my face in her hands, she looks at me. “I love you, Edward.”

 

And that makes me let go of what little control I have been holding onto.

 

Once I am no longer panting like I’ve ran a marathon, I kiss her softly. “I’m sorry,” I say.

 

She pushes a few locks of hair away from my forehead and responds, “Me too. I overreacted.”

 

“No,” I tell her, shaking my head. “I needed a wakeup call. When you left me I realized that I had really fucked up.”

 

“I just need more time with my husband, Edward,” she whispers.

 

I smile at her and whisper back, “All his time is yours, love … forever.”

 

She smiles sweetly at me before tugging my head down to meet her lips. “Don’t forget my waffles,” she says, making me laugh.

_I love my wife!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So … thoughts?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review!
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> The last flash comes out tomorrow. So one more time … until next time. ;)
> 
> Take care and wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving.
> 
> Ann


	25. Chapter-25: Worthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is not mine, even though I’d have loved to say it was.
> 
> A/N: With a heavy heart, I give you the last flash. Enjoy!

** Chapter-25: Worthless **

 

 

 

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #25, Worthless  
Main Character: Edward Cullen  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

 

 

The sound of clicking heels precedes her voice. “Don’t waste bullets on this worthless asshole. Just load him in the back of my car.”

 

“But …”

 

The second voice cuts off as I hear her hiss, “Shut the fuck up, Black. I’ve proved what I’m capable of. Now load this fucker up and leave the body disposal to me.”

 

Her menacing words must have the desired effect because I feel footsteps come close to where I lay motionless on the ground. The next thing I know, I’m being lifted by beefy hands and shoved inside some car.

 

I stay still, playing the part of a possum as I hear her heels click toward me. I feel her get inside the car and then I hear the engine start.

 

“Tell Aro Volturi that the _new girl_ has gone out to make her bones with a cop,” she says before driving us away from that hellhole.

 

She drives for about half an hour before stopping the car. I hear the driver-side door open and close. Then I feel her hands on my face.

 

Slowly, I sit up and open my eyes to meet her worried ones.

 

“Bella” before I can say anything more than her name, she lets out a sob and then hugs me to her.

 

“Edward! Fuck! I’ve been worried for you!”

 

I bring my arms up to wind them around her and hold her close. “Shh, love. I’m okay.”

 

To convince her that I really was fine, I bring her face to mine and kiss her lips. She kisses me back for a moment before pushing on my chest and making me fall against the car seat.

 

“Edward Cullen! Do you have any idea how scared I was for you? It felt like my whole life was crashing down on me when Carlisle told me you’ve been caught-on-mission,” she says, glaring at me, but beneath her anger, I see love—for me.

 

Trying to hide my smile, I pull her to me once again, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t intend for it to happen. Thanks for saving my ass out there though,” I finish with a smirk.

 

She doesn’t push me away this time. Instead, she buries her face in my chest and takes a deep breath. “Edward,” she says softly. “Promise me you’ll be safe. I don’t think I’ll be able to live if I ever lost you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” I respond. “And I promise to try my best to stay alive—so that I can love you forever.”

 

She smiles at my cheesy line and then straddles me.

 

In the next few minutes, we reconnect not as fellow law-enforcement officers, but as Edward and Bella.

 

Once she is sitting on my lap, all spent, she kisses the spot where she punched me as she came to save me undercover. “Does it hurt?”

 

I shake my head. “No, love, if I have you with me, nothing hurts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s it. The challenge is completed.
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you wonderful people who took the time to read these small flashes I cooked up with all my craziness and left me wonderful reviews. Thank you so much.
> 
> For the last time, share your thoughts with me and leave a review?
> 
> Watch out for another new story from me—my first period fic—and one more Over The Counter Outtake in the coming week. ;)
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Good? Bad? Not sure?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review.
> 
> I think I’m gonna post each fic on a weekly basis for now, but once I’m done writing, updates can be faster.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


End file.
